Koden Sentai Koukengers
by honoomaru
Summary: When evil threatens the residents of japans it's upto the guardians of North,East,South, and West to combat these Akuma's, and these heroes are... highschoolers? not again, Koden Sentai Koukengers Tanjou!
1. Chapter 1

Super Sentai

Koden Sentai Koukengers

This is an alternate universe to Kamen Rider Wheels

Disclaimer: I don't own super sentai, i do own any OCs that may appear

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Insert Action Zero) A boy about fifteen was dancing along to his stereo that he had tied to his back, as he walked up to a school gate known as Jiyuu Gakuen the boy had yet to get his school uniform, so he just went in casual clothes of a white t-shirt, tan pants, green shoes, and a black zip-up hoody that had the words Kamen Rider(He's a fan of Kamen Rider) on it, he was somewhat handsome, had black shoulder length hair, glasses, and green eyes "So this is Jiyuu Gakuen, ironic on how strict it looks, when the names means freedom." the boy said as he danced into the building looking for his classroom.

"Ne guys, look outside there's some guy dancing outside." said a girl next to the window pointing at the boy, she wore the school's uniform of a white jacket over a white button up shirt, blue ribbon, blue skirt, knee high socks, and brown shoes, had long bleach white hair that went down to her back and blue eyes

"Oh that must be the late transfer to our school." said a girl with long blond hair that she put in one long braid and wore the same uniform.

"He looks like an idiot." said a boy leaning on the open window ledge he wore the boys uniform, but different with tan pants, and a blue necktie, he was calm looking, short black hair, and grey eyes.

"Don't say that Tora-san, he maybe a smart guy, ne Sei-san." said the girl getting closer to the open window to get a better look at him.

"Whatever you say Asuka-chan." said the girl name Sei reading a book

"He still looks like an idiot." said the boy name Tora leaning back in his chair, as Asuka was getting a better look when she was bumped by a boy and she fell out of the window.

"KYYAAAAA!!" Asuka shrieked as she fell, and did I mention they were on the third floor.

"Asuka!!" Sei and Tora shouted as they sprinted out of their classroom and down the stairs to try and save their friend from a terrifying splat, and as Asuka was about to hit the ground the dancing guy caught her, but she was heavier than he thought and fell on his butt.

"You okay." the boy coughed from all the dust flew up

"Yeah I'm okay and arigato." Asuka said getting off of him and bowing in thanks

"Asuka!." Sei yelled relieved that her friend was okay, as she hugged her

"Were you the one who saved her?" Tora asked the dancing boy

"Yeah I did, Sendo, Sendo Karite." Sendou said introducing himself

"Tora Byakko, Seimei Tenshi, Asuka Tendou." Tora said introducing himself and his friends

"Nice to meet ya." Sendo said smiling "Hey do you guys know here class C-5 is?" still looking for his classroom

"Yeah, we're in that class, we'll take you up there." Tora said motioning for him to follow them

"Hai." Sendo said following to class

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class I want you to meet a late transfer student Sendo Karite, he hasn't gotten his uniform yet, but I still want you guys to be nice to him." said the teacher introducing Sendo

"Konichiwa, I'm Sendo Karite fifteen years old, yorushku." Sendo said introducing himself and bowing

"Karite-san why not take a seat next to, ano Kame-san." said the teacher pointing to a boy in the back who was looking out the window looking bored, he had short brown hair and brown eyes

"Yo." Sendo said saying hi "I guess I'll be sitting next to you from now on." as Kame didn't say anything and just kept on looking out the window _"Ah the silent types." _Sendo thought with a smirk

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the outskirts of town a broken down mansion stood, on the outside anyways on the inside everything was as if it was just moved into, and down in the basement was a coffin, with two people kneeling at the foot of it, a man and a woman, the man had glasses on and short black hair, a black overcoat, white scarf, blue shirt, grey pants, and black pants, the woman had long black hair with white strips that went down, a white dress, white vest, white fingerless gloves, white high-heel shoes basically all white, and both of their eyes were pure black.

"Finally, it is the time of awakening, time for the humans to taste despair, time for the humans to bow us, time for-" before he could finish he was cut, thankfully

"We get, we get, we get, we get, it's time, it's time, it's time, it's time, yeeesh even in this fic your annoying" said the woman telling the man to just shut up

"Would you give me a break Kuruma." the man asked the woman named Kuruma

"No, Dendou no." Kururma said mocking the man

"Ah, just rise already." Dendou said snapping his fingers together making a magic circle appear and out of the circle a centaur with a horse face with a horn in the middle of his forehead appeared "Go and gather life energy, for the resurrection of our master, go and bring the despair and scr-" again he was cut off

"Just go so we can resurrect the master." Kuruma said commanding the centaur

"And go with caution it seems one of the guardians has awakened." Dendou said giving a warning

"Right away." the centaur said disappearing in a flash of light, as Dendou turned to Kuruma

"Yes, even in this fic I still will." Kuruma said walking away as Dendou sighed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two Hours before the creature was summoned_

"Ne Sendo-san, what do you like to do." Asuka asked, it was the end of school and had the rest of the day to enjoy themselves so why not, get to know Sendo a little better

"Dance, that's what I like to do, every now and then I go on the streets and dance freely and maybe earn a little pocket change on the way." Sendo said skipping along in a hip-hop fasion(think Ryuutaros)

"What, do you dance for a living." Tora asked walking along

"No, I live with my Ojiji-chan he's the one who makes the money, I just try and help everynow and then." Sendo said as they walked into the shopping district

"It looks like masters having fun." said a little, mechanical, Chinese, dragon watching the four of them, it was gold on the body and red for its underbelly, and on his back it had four buttons, one button had a **H**, while the other buttons just had 1, 2, 3 on them "I think I'll follow master a little while longer." as the dragon got closer following them. For the next two hours they went shopping, well more like the girls went shopping and the boys just carried the bags, after awhile the gang settled down and caught their breath at a restaurant. Sei had bought a pink top, blue jeans, a white vest, and white high-heels, Asuka had gotten a yellow t-shirt, white skirt, and white tennis shoes, they had even gotten something for Tora, a white sleeveless shirt, black fingerless gloves, tan cargo pants, black tennis shoes, and a necklace with a tiger head at the end, while Sendo was still in his clothes since he got to the school.

"Ne Sendo-san, you said that you danced right." Asuka asked

"Yeah, why?" Sendo said wondering why Asuka wanted to know

"Well, I was wondering if you could show me your dancing, onegai." Asuka asked clasping her hands together, almost begging Sendo

"Okay," Sendo said making Asuka jump for joy "but you have to do me a favor." Asuka wondered what the favor was "You have to go on a date with me." surprising everybody, making Asuka turn almost completely red, Tora spat out his drink, and Sei drop her book

"W-w-wh-wha-what?!" Asuka said stutering her words completely taken back by Sendo's words

"Hey, what makes you think you can do something like that." Sei said confronting Sendo

"What she said." Tora said backing up Sei

"Guys chill pill, I was kidding, partly." Sendo said defending himself, and whispering the last part, Sei eyed him for a minute, then sat back down and picked up her book and continued reading, Sendo let go a sigh of relief and stood up, untieing his stereo and putting it down, and switching it to double action gun-form, and as he was about to do something**. BOOM**!

"What the heck was that." Tora said as he was on the floor cause of the shock

"I don't know, but I have pretty good idea." Sendo said looking around for something

"Look." Sei said pointing towards the smoke as a centaur came out holding two claymores in each hand

"What is that?" Asuka said terrified, on what it was

"Trouble, run." Sendo said urging the three to get up and go.

"What about you." Asuka said worried about what Sendo was about to do

"Don't worry, just go." Sendo said as the three ran and hid behind a building, but still kept in sight of Sendo

Picking up his stereo Sendo said "I thought the Akuma's wouldn't resurrect their master for another week."

"You thought wrong human, the Akuma's will destroy you humans and the world will then be ours." the Centaur said whining

"Hah, like the guardian's will let, SEIRYUU." Sendo called as the Chinese dragon that followed flew to Sendo's side

"Right here master." Seiryuu said as he wrapped around Sendo's left wrist creating a morpher, with his mouth open.

"Ikuzo." Sendo said pushing the H button and closing Seiryuu's mouth, bringing both his arms back and putting his right hand on top of Seiryuu's head "Release! The Guardians of the Gates!" annoucing the call bringing his right arm forward, at same time pulling Seiryuu's head, popping open the mouth making wind from Seiryuu's mouth cover Sendo's body, then a ranger suit appeared on his body, and an enlarged version of Seiryuu bit down on Sendo's head creating a dragon motif helmet, with a black visor. The suit was red, had dragon shaped shoulder pads, red boots and gauntlets, on his chest there was a picture of a compass, to the north was a turtle, the west was a tiger, the south a bird, the middle a kirin, and the east was a dragon which was highlighted, the belt was silver and had a picture of a heart, and attached to the belt was gun the Kouken Buster.

"Suge." Tora said in awe as Sei and Asuka nodded their heads

"The wind that blows away evil, Dragon's heart, KoukenRed, Ore Sanjou." Sendo annouced taking the pose of Momotaros

"Who are you supposed to be Kamen Rider Den-O." the Centaur said mocking Sendo

"No, I'm just a big fan, Ikuzu kuze kuze." Sendo shouted charging forward with koden buster in hand, firing a few shots at the Centaur, then switching it to blade mode, parrying the Centaur's claymores, the Centaur threw Sendo back striking him(Sendo) with one claymore as Sendo parried it, but leaving (Sendo)him wide open for the other claymore, "Two weapons on one is totally unfair, but I think I can that." as Sendo staggered back, pressing the one button on Seiryuu, wind came out of Seiryuu's mouth swirling around forming a Guan Dao, with a dragon design grabbing it and charging again, slashing the Centaur a couple of times with the Guan Dao, making it stagger back, then started shooting it(Centaur) making it move back even father, putting his gun down he threw his Guan Dao like a javelin at the Centaur impaling it, but it was still standing when Sendo charged jumped up and kicked the Guan Dao further destroying the centaur, picking up his Guan Dao Sendo looked to the shadow's to see Kame, they stared for a moment when Kame walked away, and Sendo de-transformed, "I think I' ll be sore in the morning, glad tomorrow's Saturday." walking off as he headed for his house unknowing that Kame wasn't the only onlooker

"Then, it looks like we'll be seeing you in the morning." Tora said as he walked home, as did Sei, while Asuka just stood there watching Sendo and said

"Sendo-san what are you hiding?" Asuka asked without getting an answer, hoping to get one in the morning as she walked home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you liked it, and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Super Sentai

Koden Sentai Koukengers

This is an alternate universe to Kamen Rider Wheels

Disclaimer: I don't own super sentai, i do own any OCs that may appear

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Tora was ringing Sendo's door bell, Sei and Asuka were along with him, they wanted to ask about the creature, Sendo transforming into a red superhero, how he knew about the creature, how he knew how to fight, and more importantly what flipping heck, is going on. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Tora was in a white long-sleeved shirt, tan cargo pants, black sneakers, black fingerless gloves, and the tiger necklace from yesterday, Sei pink top, white skirt, and white sneakers, and Asuka was in yellow top and jacked, black jeans, and white sneakers.

"Geez, where's Sendo it doesn't take this long for a person to answer the door." Sei said as Tora was still pushing the doorbell, while Asuka was just spacing out about what happened yesterday

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm coming." Sendo said opening the door "Oh, guys hey what's up." surprised to see his three new friends from school to show at his house

"Sendo, what the heck is going on?" Sei asked straight out

"What do you mean." Sendo asked wondering what Sei ment

"What she mean is, what was that monster from yesterday, how did you transform yesterday, where did you learn to fight like that, and what the heck is going on?" Tora said backing up Sei, and confronting Sendo

"I'm sorry, your questions could not me collected as if, please try again later, bye." Sendosaid like a phone, and slammed the door, but Tora stopped it with his foot and pushed the door open hitting Sendo right in the nose, "Ah, ow that hurt." rubbing his now sore nose

"You can take all those attacks from that monster, and yet you whine that your hurt from getting hit by a door." Sei said as they entered Sendo's house, Asuka closed the door

"Well yeah, I mean come on, doors are hard, while an akuma is just... eh." Sendo said explaining the difference, and shrugging his shoulders

"Ah ha, so you do know something." Sei said catching Sendo's slip-up, as Sendo covered his mouth

"Um, I said nothing, nothing at all, just forget everything you saw, and everything will be okay, just return." Sendo said swirling his arms in a hypnotising motion

"You can stop now, it's not working." Tora said somewhat laughing on the inside at Sendo's gesture

"Dang it, but that's how Ojii-chan does." Sendo said trying to remember how Ojii-chan erased memories

"That's because you aren't as influential as me." said an old man coming down some stairs

"Oh, okay I get it, I just need to be influential, while spinning my arms right." Sendo asked wondering if he got it right

"Not exactly, and I think you should stop trying to hypnotising people." Ojii-chan said as Sendo pouted, "Sendo's schoolmates correct." pointing to Tora, Sei, and Asuka as they nodded "Come, we'll talk over a cup of tea." walking down the stairs and walking into the kitchen as Sendo, Tora, Sei, and Asuka followed

"Ah, what's he doing here." Tora asked as he saw Kame in the kitchen drinking tea

"Don't know he came by at least 10 minutes, before you guys and asked for a cup of tea." Sendo said explaining why Kame was here

"I've come to ask for Genbu." Kame said confusing Tora, Sei, and Asuka, while Ojii-chan and Sendo knew what he meant

"What makes you think we'll just give him to you." Sendo said crossing his arms

"Because my father was KoukenBlue, ne Ojii-chan." Kame said turning to Ojii-chan as he sighed

"Aye, but that doesn't mean Genbu would find you worthy." Ojii-chan said taking a seat, as Kame took a sip of his tea

"What the heck are you guys talking about? Who's Genbu, what was Kame's father, what the heck is going on?!" Sei said completely confused as what they were talking about, Tora looked like he was trying puzzle things together, while Asuka was still spacing out

Ojii-chan sighed and said "I guess we should tell you what we know, about the guardians, the akuma's, and the war." as Sei and Tora pondered on what Ojii-chan said, and as Asuka snapped out her trance and listened

"Wait Ojii-chan, is it really okay to tell." Sendo said afraid that they might get pulled into this

"Yes it is okay, and Sendo please go and make tea, for our guests." Ojii-chan said as Sendo huffed and went and made tea, Tora, Sei, and Asuka sat down, and Kame took another sip

"Thirty years ago I was part of an archaeological dig here in Japan, we found the ruins of an old temple up in Hokkaido, that was said to be the sealing place of demons." Ojii-chan said remembering the times [Close upon Ojii-chan's eyes]

_Flashback Thirty years ago_

_"Director! I think we found something." one of the diggers called as they broke through a wall of rock and dirt_

_"Oh, what did we find then." Ojii-chan said who looked younger in his mid-thirties_

_"I don't know it looks like some sort of underground temple." one of the workers said that looked like Kame in his mid-twenties, Kame's father maybe_

_"Then let's take a look." Ojii-chansaid walking through the hole and turning on his flashlight and taking look around, as the workers followed, "It looks like this temple it's from the Sengoku Period, the time when Japan was under war for who would rule Japan."_

_"Director! Look we found a jar." said the workers up checking the temple_

_"Okay, let take a look at that." Ojii-chan said, walking up to the workers with the jar, along with Kame-san, grabbing the jar and examining it, "This jar looks like it was used worship a gods ashes." gripping the lids top, Ojii-chan opened the jar, they looked inside it, nothing was there, but then a pair of golden eyes shown through and exploded out of the jar, as black wind flooded the room._

_"Finally, I have awakened, but I am still weak I will rest, and gather the pain of humans, until it is time to wreak havoc on the puny humans, who sealed me." the dark wind said as it exited out of the hole that, (workers)they had came in._

_"Director what was that?" Kame-san asked terrified_

_"I don't know, but I think we have made a terrible mistake, this temple wasn't for worshipping, it was the sealing place of demons." Ojii-chan said realizing his mistake_

_"Director what are we going to do?" Kame-san asked_

_"I don't know?" Ojii-chan said baffled_

_"Director over here, I think we found something else." said a worker, as Ojii-chan and Kame-san walked over and looked at what they found, and they were five small gold statues of a Dragon, Tiger, Turtle, Pheonix, and Kririn, Ojii-chan streched his hand out to touch the dragon statue, and then the gold on it shattered and to reveal Seiryuu._

_"I've awakened finally, and I'm so stiff, I guess that's what I get for sleeping in a statue for at least five thousand years." Seiryuu said stretching_

_"Ah, who are you? what are you?" Ojii-chan questioned the dragon_

_"Me? I'm Seiryuu the Azure Dragon the guardian of the East, who are you." Seiryuu questioned back_

_"Just call me Ojii-chan, um there was a jar over there and..." Ojii-chan said trailing off, embarrased that he just doomed the entire human race_

_"The demons have been awakened! Oh this is not good, not good at all, wake up, it's time to wake up guys." Seiryuu said worried, trying to wake up his companions as they shed off their golden seal_

_"This better be good Seiryuu, I was having such a nice dream." said the turtle complaining_

_"The akuma's have re-awakened guys." Seiryuu said _

_"I said good, not bad." the turtle said still complaining_

_"Quit complaining Genbu, at least we'll get some exercise." said the tiger_

_"You, Ojii-chan." Seiryuu said coming up in front of Ojii-chan's face "We'll help you fight against the demons, as the new Koden Sentai Koukengers." _

_End Flashback_

"And for the next ten years we pushed back the akuma's, and delayed their masters awakening, ne Seiryuu." Ojii-chan finished explaining calling on Seiryuu

"Hai, Ojii-chan." Seiryuu said flying down to Ojii-chan, as Sendo finished making tea and passed out one to everybody, except Kame as he took a seat.

"That story was very interesting Ojii-chan, but what does it have to do with Sendo transforming." Sei asked taking a sip of her tea

"The old Koukengers, evenutally grew old and spread apart, they left their partners with me hoping to train the new sentai team in hope to defend against the Akuma's if they ever try to attack again." Ojii-chan explained

"If that's true where are the other so-called partners." Tora asked a little skeptical

"Behind you." Ojii-chan pointed as they looked behind them, to see four statues of a tiger, turtle, phoenix, and kirin "They're asleep at the moment, until the true bearer to them come they'll, stay as they are now."

"So, you don't choosethem, they choose you." Asuka said from her long period of silence

"Yes that is correct, and Seiryuu chose Sendo that is why Seiryuu is up and about." Ojii-chan said as Seiryuu flew around the table to each of the members sitting there and finally perched himself on Sendo's shoulder

"So tell us when do we get our partners?" Sei asked

"Excuse me." Ojii-chan asked confused

"I mean we know your secret right, so doesn't that mean we get to be rangers." Sei said hoping to be part of the team

"Oh of course not, wether you become a ranger or not is not up to us it's up to wether one of them choose you." Ojii-chan said explaining the process

"Oh." Sei sighed disappointed, as Kame finishing his tea got up from his seat and walked up to the statues.

"It's up to them wether you become a ranger or not." Ojii-chan explained again, as Kame nodded and put his hand on the turtle and it started to crack and then the gold started flake off as the turtle shook off the gold skin.

"Again I rudely wake up from such a nice dream." the turtle yet again complained surprising everybody, execpt Ojii-chan

"It seems Genbu has chosen you, Mizuki Kame-san." Ojii-chan said saying Kame's full name and taking a sip of his tea.

"Ah, Kame-san what's up." Genbu the turtle said smiling, Genbu was gold like Seiryuu, but blue instead of red and had the same buttons on his turtle shell, but were put in a square formation spread apart.

"Genbu, this isn't Kame-san." Seiryuu said flying over to Genbu

"It isn't, but it looks like Kame-san." Genbu said with a puzzled expression

"Actually, the Kame-san that you knew was my father, I'm Mizuki Kame." Mizuki said introducing himself

"Oh so your Kame-san's son eh, I hope we get along just like I did with your father." Genbu said smiling as did Mizuki

"Heh, now that you'll become a Koukenger like me, be sure to remember that I'm the leader, and your sempai, if you have any trouble with anything, just ask me." Sendo said trying to make himself look big

"Hai, hai sempai." Mizuki said stringing Sendo along

"Why does that sound like your making fun of me." Sendo said eyeing Mizuki

"What! That is so not fair, how come Kame gets a partner and we don't." Tora said in his calm face

"As I said it is not up to me it's up to the guardians." Ojii-chan said finishing his tea, as Tora, Sei, and Asuka got up from their seats and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmph, great just like thirty years ago, we have some stupid guardian, trying to stop the ressurection of our master." Kuruma said annoyed that they had a new sentai team to get in their way.

"It's nothing to worry about Kuruma." Dendou said not worried at all

"How can you be so relaxed at a time like this." Kuruma said amazed that Dendou wasn't having a care in the world "We have this new sentai team on our hands, and your just fiddling around."

"I'm not fiddling around, I'm trying to create a new monster." Dendou said thinking of a new monsters to summon, then he snapped his fingers making a minotaur monster appear, it had a nose ring, a bull shaped head on it's chest, and a warhammer and battle axe tied to its back

"Go and collect the human screams." Kuruma ordered the minotaur

"Right away mistress." the minotaur said

"Wait." Dendou said making the minotaur stop "Kuruma will be going with you." surprising both the minotaur and Kuruma

"Nani? Why do I have to go to?" Kuruma questioned

"If your so worried about the new sentai team, then take them out while you have the chance." Dendou inquired

"Fine I'll go." Kuruma huffed as she walked out, followed by the minotaur

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tora, Sei, and Asuka sighed as they had a slump in their walk, even though all three of them were disappointed, they had different reasons. Sei was depressed because she wasn't going to become a ranger, Tora was depressed their was and evil demon trying destroy the human race, while Asuka wasn't sure if she was depressed, she just couldn't get her mind off of Sendo transforming.

"Ne, you guys depressed as much as I am." Sei said stopping and took a seat on a nearby bench

"Yeah I guess." Tora said leaning on the bench, as Asuka sat down without saying a word

"It's so unfair that Kame-san gets a partner and we don't." Sei sighed complaining

"Yeah, well Ojii-chan did say-" Tora said getting cut off

"That you get chosen, not that you choose them, I know." Sei said in a huff "But, I still think it's unfair."

"Ah, what are you gonna do." Tora said

"Ne, Asuka-chan what are your thoughts." Sei asked Asuka as she just sat there and stood of into space "Asuka-chan, anybody home, hello." trying to Asuka's attention

"Ah gomen, what again." Asuak finally snapped out of it

"You've quiet ever since Sendo's house, what's up." Sei asked worried about Asuka

"Um, nothing really." Asuka said assuring Sei

"Really?" Sei asked

"Yes really." Asuka said as a lady ran by screaming, surprising the three of them

"What was up with her." Tora asked

"Let's find out, she came from over there." Sei said pointing in the opposite direction the lady is running from

"Yes Minotaur, keep destroying and keep collecting the screams of humans." Kuruma said happy at the progress that they were making

"Hey, who are you?" Tora shouted at the woman

"Me, I'm the mind of darkness, the queen of despair, beauty of the shadows, the-" As Kuruma was introducing herself she was cut off

"She's mistress Kuruma." the Minotaur said

"Hey, don't cut me off." Kuruma said as she pushed the minotaur

"Your not very scary, for a person that's going to destroy the human race." Tora said

"Or pretty." Sei said adding on to Tora's speech

"How dare you, Minotaur destroy those filthy humans." Kurum said ordering the minotaur to attack, as it did slaming its warhammer on the ground in the direction of Tora, Sei, and Asuka

"Kyaaaa." Sei, and Asuka shrieked as they(along with Tora) were about to die, when Sendo and Mizuki jumped in and pushed them out of the way.

"heh, like we'd let you." Sendo said mocking

"Guardians." Kuruma sneered

"Seiryuu/Genbu." Sendo and Mizuki called

"Hai." Seiryuu said flying in carrying Genbu, as he dropped Genbu, folding his legs in he(Genbu) attached to Mizuki's left wrist mouth open, as Seiryuu wrapped around Sendo's wrist mouth open

Pushing the H button and closing the mouths, and brining their arms back putting their right hand on-top of the head "Release! The Guardians of the Gates!" annoucing the call pulling the head, popping the head open as wind covered Sendo from Seiryuu's mouth, and water coverng Mizuki from Genbu's mouth. Their suits materialized on them as enlarged version of Seiryuu, and Genbu bit down on their respective onwer to create a helmet with a black visor. Mizuki's suit was similar to Sendos, but blue had turtle shaped shoulder pads, blue gauntlets and boots, the turtle was highlighted on the compass, and on the belt was a turtle's shell.

"The wind that blows away evil, Guardian of the East, KoukenRed."

"The shell that protects the weak, Guardian of the North, KoukenBlue."

"Koden Sentai, Koukengers! Sanjou!" they announced while Sendo announced the last part, getting a slight whack from Mizuki

"Enough with the Kamen Rider theme, and I thought it was Dragon's heart." Mizuki said

"It just wasn't working for me." Sendo said

"If you two are done, Akumen." Kuruma shouted summoning a group of black demons, with horns coming out of their shoulders, knees, elbows, and side of their heads.(just think Neotaros)

"I'll take care of the bull, you get these guys." Sendo said summoning his Guan Dao, "Ikuze kuze kuze." charging at the minotaur

"Hmph, now let us see what I got." Mizuki pushing the one button as water from Genbu's mouth connected to Mizuki's right arm creating a shield with the head and limbs that protruded out as little blades "Omae, boku ni tsuraraetemiru?" taking the position of Urataros, "Great now he's got me doing it." as he blocked a blade that an akumen pulled out of thin air

"Ha, ha." Sendo grunted as he slashed at the minotaur a couple of times, only to get slammed by the war hammer, and chopped by the battle axe, as he staggered back

"Hmmm, your not as strong as I thought, however did you get Seiryuu as a guardian." Kuruma mocked Sendo

"Oh, you know because of my good looks, and great personality." Sendo grunted trying to slash the minotaur a couple of times

"Oh please." Sei said rolling her eyes as she along with Tora and Asuka were hiding behind a building, as Sendo was pushed back, again

"This getting nowhere." Sendo said panting from all the hits.

"Then why not switch with me, sempai." Mizuki said facing back to back

"Hmph." Sendo smirked under his mask, "Ikuze." as they switched places, Sendo now took the akumen, while Mizuki took on the minotaur

"Oh so now it's KoukenBlue." Kuruma said

"Yes, but unlike sempai, I actually have class." Mizuki said crossing his arms with the shield arm on top

"I heard that Kame-yaro." Sendo shouted slashing an akuman

"Won't make a difference either way, Minotaur!." Kuruma ordered the minotaur as it swung its hammer, Mizuki blocked it with his shield, and not a dent, dang that's a strong shield, Mizuki just smirked and pushed the hammer off slashing the minotaur a couple of times, then kicking off of him. Mizuki, then spun around in a circle launching his shield like a frisbee.

"Sempai, watch out." Mizuki called as Sendo turned around yelped, and ducked down, as Mizuki's shield cut threw the akumen and spun back around crashing into the minotaur, destroying it.

"That was dangerous Kame-yaro." Sendo said lightly punching Mizuki as he just shrugged

"Mou, you useless thing." Kuruma said kicking the remains of the Minotaur "Hmph, leave it Dendou to create a useless monster." Kuruma then shot the remains with a lightning bolt as the remains reattached to eachother and grew to the size of a giant, as he tried to step on Sendo, and Mizuki, who barely dodged.

"Whoa, what are we supposed to do now, sempai." Mizuki asked Sendo

"Ojii-chan always said, 'if things get to a climax, always go number 2'." Sendo said in an uncanny voice like Ojii-chan, and pressed the number two button, as did Mizuki, and from the mouth of Seiryuu's wind swirled around Sendo and from Genbu waterswirled around Mizuki, making both of them grow and giving them a new look. Sendo transformed into a humanoid dragon, he had the head and tail of a dragon, on his left arm was a blade that was on the outside of his hand, on his right hand was a wing that connected to his right hand, long spikey white hair that went down to his back, green glowing eyes, a flaming scarf wrapped around his neck, and had what looked like baggy leather pants. Mizuki had become a blue humanoid turtle with red glowing eyes, hexagon shaped scales for skin(basically just urataros), with a turtle shell on his right arm with a chain connected to the end of a triton that was in his left hand.

"Mouto suge." Sei said completely dumbfounded, as Tora and Asuka were just too dumbfounded themselves to nod their heads.

"So this is what Ojii-chan ment." Sendo said looking over his new form.

"Look at yourself later sempai, first let's deal with this guy." Mizuki said reminding Sendo, as the minotaur snorted and swung his hammer slamming Sendo back

"That hurt, kumayaro!" Sendo said jumping at the minotaur to get whacked away

"Ah, I did warn you sempai." Mizuki said shrugging his shoulders

"Baka." Sei commented as, Tora coughed, and Asuka scratched the back of her head

"Urasai Kame-yaro." Sendo said again jumping at the minotaur as he(minotaur) swung his axe, but instead of getting whacked away, Sendo pushed off of the hammer pushing the minotaur, landing Sendo stabbed the minotaur with his blade, slashing the minotaur a few times. Mizuki backing him up stabbed the minotaur, pulling his triton out from the side, slashing the minotaur in the process, Sendo and Mizuki stepped back and double stabbed the minotaur making it stagger back, "Let's finish this Kame-ko."

"Hai sempai." Mizuki agreed

"Double Hissatsu Waza! Northern's Wind!" They both announced as they summoned wind sickles, they flew past the minotaur slashing him, and the parts that were cut froze over, freezing the minotaur as he blew apart, "Koukengers, win."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not again." Dendou sighed

"Tadama." Kuruma said entering the basement, as Dendou gave Kuruma a stern look, "Don't look at me that way, it's your stupid creature that failed."

"Maybe it wouldn't have failed, if you had helped." Dendou scolding her

"I did help, you saw that I revived it." Kuruma said crossing her arms, and turning her head the other way

"Yeah, but besides that you didn't do anything." Dendou said

"Well.... whatever." Kuruma said going back upstairs

"At this rate master will never revive." Dendou said sighing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Suge, I didn't think that the second button could do that, ne Kame-ko." Sendo said marveling at their transformation, back in his civilian form along with Mizuki, Tora, Sei, and Asuka.

"That just shows you, what else you have to learn, master." Seiryuu said flying along

"Seiryuu's right, you guys have just barely tapped into your powers as Koukengers." Genbu said riding on Mizuki's shoulder

"That just means it leaves more oppotunites for sempai to show off." Mizuki said somewhat mocking Sendo

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean Kame-yaro." Sendo said about to grab Mizuki

"Mizuki's somewhat right ya know." Sei said

"Hah?" Sendo said confused

"You were kind of showing off, back there." Sei said backing up Mizuki

"What do you think Asuka?" Sendo looking for somebody to back him up, as again Asuka was quiet and staring off into space, "Asuka-chan." Sendo waved his hand in front of Asuka's face

"Ah hai, Sendo-san." Asuka said snapping out of her trance

"Are you okay, you've been pretty quiet." Sendo asked

"Yeah, I'm fine really." Asuka said assuring everybody

"Then how come I don't believe you." Sendo said eyeing Asuka

"Okay, the reason I've been spacing out is because, I've thinking on how cool Sendo looked when he transformed," Asuka confessed, walking ahead of everybody else "And about the times on how he can be a complete baka."

"Eh, Asuka-chan." Sendo said chasing, after Asuka

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Ojii-chan's house the Kirin statue started to crack

"It seems that the 'Guardian of Wanderers' has just been chosen." Ojii-chan said as he smiled

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you liked it, and please review


End file.
